The present invention relates to a video tape recorder and, more particularly, to an assemble editing or continuous recording system for a video tape recorder.
With a home video, in order to perform an assemble editing, or a new video recording continuous with the previous video recording, a video tape is rewound from the end of the previous video recording for a given time interval and then an operation is brought to a playback mode for a predetermined time interval. During the predetermined time interval of playback mode, the previous video recording pattern and the new video recording pattern are phased, and the new video signal is then recorded on the tape. In this case, the rewinding amount of tape generally differs from the take-up amount of tape in the playback mode during which a capstan servo system is operated and stabilized. In general, the rewinding amount of tape is set greater than the take-up amount of tape. Accordingly, the new video signal overlaps the previously recorded video signal. With the above recording system, the rewinding amount of tape is small, thus providing a better picture reproduction than another recording system in which a blank portion is formed between the previous recording pattern and the new recording pattern. At the overlapping portion, the previously recorded video signal is substantially erased, while part of it remains. Therefore, the overlapping portion generates unpleasant beats in playback. In order to perform an assemble editing without the formation of overlapping portion, a rotary erase head may be disposed in the proximity of a video head. However, this is not economical.